


[mob卡]附骨之疽

by oitekebori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 被擒获的暗部不想让敌人得到他的眼睛
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	[mob卡]附骨之疽

这已经是他第三次昏迷过去。

他甚至做了个梦。梦见自己回到十二岁那年，和带土、琳还有水门老师忙里忙外的做任务，有时候上阵杀敌，有时候只是找一只猫。太阳很暖，日光很长，梦境照亮了灰暗的记忆，三位已经逝去的人的脸清晰的可怕。

他几乎沉迷其中，可是带土突然转过头来说，喂，笨卡卡，眼睛还好用吗？

然后他就醒了。

冰冷的水顺着他的头发、脸颊、破败的躯体流下去，带走他好不容易积攒的体温。他剧烈但无声的倒气，胸腔疼痛的震颤，但冷水很好，可以让他身上数道新鲜的伤口变得因为麻木而没有那么疼。

也可以一定程度带走他身上那些肮脏的汗水、血迹和精液。

打湿的眼罩紧紧贴在他的眼睛上，让他连刚开始漏进来的光线都感受不到了。他又回想起刚才的梦，那么明亮温暖，现实却是全然的黑暗。  
天知道他有多不想醒来。

“别装死。”有人在说。

一只粗糙的大手钳住他的下巴强迫他仰起头，拇指探进他的嘴里随意又淫靡的搅动，他却连咬下去的力气都没有。体温的流失让他打了个冷战，所以任何靠近的温度都变得如此清晰——站在他身旁的数个散发着热量的男人躯体，不止一双手的掌心和指腹的温度，还有靠近他的——

阴茎捅了进来。他的下颌被轻易卸下，此时他的嘴只是个温顺柔软的洞穴。他的口腔早已伤痕累累，毕竟已经有复数的人在这里释放过。第一次尝到精液的味道时他正巧下面被第一次强迫高潮，穿透头骨的恶心让他边痉挛着释放边吐了自己一身，接踵而至的就是冷水和拳打脚踢，然后是新的一轮施暴。

是恨意。  
立场不同的恨意。

然而正是清晰的知道这一点，让卡卡西对施暴者都恨不起来。被俘获时他就知道自己不会好过，因为暗部期间他也拷问过别的忍村的俘虏。虽然没想到他们最终会以这种方式惩罚套不出情报的自己，但无一例外的，都是性质相同的暴力、侮辱、摧残。

被俘获的忍者，不是人，只是一个盛满秘密和情报的盒子。而他们，只是想撬开，打碎，获得他们想要的东西，无所不用其极。立场互换，卡卡西也会做相同的事情。

所以他此时恨的只有自己而已。

如果给村子添了麻烦…他再一次昏昏沉沉地想，他的思维时断时续，被嘴里的阴茎撞得支离破碎。如果害得有人担心…如果纲手大人再派人来…

他呛住了，剧烈的咳着，耷拉下的舌头淋漓着刚刚射进来的精液和口水，滴在他覆盖着破碎衣料的胸口，他的泪水融进已经被水浸透饱和的眼罩里，再顺着脸颊流下来。

下面又有东西捅进来了，还好，这次是阴茎。至少这东西是肉做的，温暖且没有那么多棱角。因为恶心产生的呕吐感已经消退，毕竟他早就什么都吐不出来了。而且这么多次，他也早该习惯。

他的双腿大张着被分别挂在扶手上无法合拢，任凭站在他两腿之间的男人的器官在他体内横冲直撞。这个男人骂着粗鄙的脏话，扯着他的头发，用手掐着他的胸前可怜的两点。疼痛让他呻吟着瑟缩，弓起身体，却被另外两只手按在椅背上，他只能颤抖着承受这一切。

疼痛没什么，他早就习惯疼痛，疼痛是最直白最容易承受的感受。可怕的是另一种，随着性器随意冲撞擦过身体深处的腺体，而泛起的类似潮涌般的，快感。第一次体味到的时候是他第一次在折磨中发出声音的时候，本来在疼痛中疲软的阴茎不知廉耻的在敌人面前翘起，他不知所措濒临崩溃，而敌人就像发现了玩具的新功能，一次一次顶在那一点上，直到他痉挛着射了自己满身。

而此时，他再次硬了。

不应期的身体，每一丝快感于他而言都是折磨，他抖得停不下来，虚弱地喘息着，带着哭腔的喉音抑制不住的溢出无法合拢的嘴。他甚至连咬住嘴唇的权利都没有，全部的柔软和不堪全部暴露在敌人面前，像是一只被撬开外壳的蚌类。

“这就是大名鼎鼎的写轮眼卡卡西啊。”  
“淫荡得像个婊子。”

当再次被射进身体里，他的前面还可怜兮兮的硬着，他几乎要再次晕过去，然而下一个人又接踵而至，不同形状大小的器官捅了进来，强行唤回他的意识，让他再次在疼痛和快感中沉浮——他们应该是换了一批人，就算精力旺盛也不可能毫不停歇的上了他这么久。但是卡卡西已经不在乎了，是谁又有什么区别呢？

他只盼着他们快些满足。一个快三十岁的男人有什么可流连的，他的某一部分还在思考，既不柔软也不温顺，要么快些杀了他，要么将他关起来。只要他还活着，积攒够足够的体力和查克拉，他就可以进行反击——他最好死掉或者自己逃出去，村子不应该再为他损失战力，他不想成为敌人威胁木叶的掣肘，也不想再让任何人因为自己死去了。谁也不行。

他已经不知道多少遍思考同样的事情，时间早已失去概念，他已经被折磨多久了？一晚上？还是一天一夜？左眼烧灼般疼痛，眼泪还在涌出，不愧是哭包的眼睛。是我在哭，还是它看见被如此对待的我所以哭泣呢？

让你看见这样的事，真的太抱歉了。

似乎被灌满了。即使没有人捅进来，他也能感受到来自体内的液体从翕张的穴口细细的流出。最后一个人按着他的胸口从他身上爬起来，将沾着精液的手恶趣味的抹在他的下半张脸上。

他似乎暂时被放过，只有一个男人站在他的身边，边和别人聊天边玩弄他柔软的舌，津液流满他的下颌，他虚弱地喘息着，头靠着椅背，尽量调整呼吸，不被自己的口水呛死——这样死去也太可悲的，可以写入木叶笑话故事集。

他们在说什么，他已经听不清了，混沌的头脑带来严重的耳鸣，就算字节进入他的耳朵他也拼凑不出能理解的句子。就在他昏昏沉沉几乎要再次晕过去时，一只手扯过他的头发，他痛吟一声，听见对面的人声音里讥诮的笑意。

“我们开始吧。”

束缚住他双腿的绳索被解开，他却连自己将腿从扶手上放下都做不到。双腿冰冷，麻木，汗湿，像死去的鱼类。他被从椅子上架起来，然后推倒在地上。

有人欺身压了过来，卡卡西以为接下来是新的一轮强暴，但没想到眼罩被摘下。

睫毛被泪水糊作一团，眼睑似乎也浸透了水，沉重得不可思议，他尝试了几次才彻底睁开眼睛，眼前一团模糊，眨了几次才分辨出自己身边围绕着的人影。

这是他第一次看见他们的脸。

嘲弄的、猥琐的、愤怒的、居高临下的。他被围在中间，即使早就无力挣扎，四肢也被牢牢按住。他睁大了双眼。

他看见了他们手里拿着的东西。

可怕的猜想在他的脑子里炸裂。他一直都有想到这一种可能，但没想到这一刻来的这么快。在他的计划里，敌人至少会和木叶交涉一下，毕竟写轮眼是属于忍村的财产，这会争取到一定的时间。而在这段时间里，他会逃走，或者毁了它。

可是他现在连挣扎都做不到。

摘除眼球的器具向他的脸伸了过来。有人拽着他的头发，将他的头固定在原地，有人按住他的眼睑，将那只红色的眼睛彻底暴露在他人面前。

不要…

卡卡西拼尽全力挣扎起来，可不能移动分毫。自他被俘获之后他第一次彻彻底底的慌了，“不要…”他含糊地喊了起来，仍没被装上的下颌让他发不出清晰的声音，“只有这个…绝对不行…！！”

“绝对不行……”他颤抖着口不择言的说，“如果你们…我绝对会杀了你们…绝对杀了你们！！”

调笑声和辱骂声灌入他的耳畔，敌人分食着他的恐惧和愤怒，就像分食掉他这个人。一切挣扎和情绪波动，都只会让他们更加兴奋。有人又分开他的腿，进入了他，像是要彻底把他钉死在阴茎上一样一捅到底。然后不动了。

“让我看看写轮眼的卡卡西被挖掉眼睛时下面会咬的多紧。”

他绝望的悲鸣，不知道自己嘴里在喊着什么，极度恐惧下耳鸣又出现了，心脏像是要从嗓子里跳出来，那个冰冷的器具像放慢了成千上万倍向他靠近，被迫睁大的眼睛里泪水汹涌地流出。

他好像看到了带土。

前面被压在石头下面，露出来了单目红得像是能流出血。

冰冷的器具贴在他的眼窝上方时他几乎要因为恐惧失去意识，他什么都看不见了，除了金属外壳上方小小的锋芒。

“替我看这个世界。”

这个世界不见了。

他绝对不可以失去，绝对、绝对，他只剩下这只眼睛了，他只有这只眼睛，琳已经死在了他的手上，他不能连这只眼睛都保护不了，就算是他这样的废物——

心脏要停止跳动，时间也静止，每一个细胞都在拉长坍塌，他要被生生绞杀，带土，带土，带土…

“滚开…！！！”

杵在他眼睛上方器具不见了。

拿着器具的人惨叫一声，卡卡西没意识到发生了什么，只觉得温热的血撒了他满脸。与此同时，剧烈的疼痛，伴随着自己好不容易积攒下的查克拉的瞬间抽空，让他眼前发黑。

他看不见的是，三勾玉疯狂的旋转，一个诡异的图案从眼底浮现。所有敌人都目瞪口呆地看着他的眼睛，失去右臂的人和他的器具一起滚在一边。

我这是怎…

对他四肢的钳制因为惊惧松懈了。卡卡西挣扎着坐起来，体内的阴茎顺着精液滑脱。他忍着眼部的不适环视四周。他不太清楚发生了什么，似乎是他的眼睛发生了什么变化，但是他不能指望着还能再来一次。他仍被困于此地，敌人众多，而他连站起来的力量都没有。

只有现在了。

带土，暂时不要怪我，我很快就会亲自过来向你赔罪的。

他飞快地抬起右手，用仅剩的查克拉聚集起细小的电光，向自己的左眼捅了过去。

-

一只手，抓住了他的手。

END


End file.
